the house of true destinys
by love aka
Summary: Mideval short story- kari retires from being a princess and travels the world to find that she is a....


One upon a time,well that is such a blur way to start a story. It indicates that there once was or has once, but who says this is a story perhaps this is a fairytale and it should start with once upon a time well anyway. 

Once upon a time,(yes one time in infinity that this happened) there was a girl that lived by the name of umm, what was it, oh yes is was Kari, that's exactly what it was. She lived in a castle with a queen, king, and a prince. There were servants everywhere along the castle even in the fort. She was the Princess and yet to be queen. She was very wealthy with gold and jewelry. One day she so happen to want to take a walk and explore the world on her own. She gave up the role of princess and traveled across oceans and continents. And now here in the America's she will meet her fait. No i did not say America I said the America's Becasuse there was no America O.K!! 

It was the year of 509 B.C. When she finally decided to take a rest from traveling. Now here in the America's in the green grass of a dark forest there were the Aztecs, The Sumerians, And Of course some Lil Roman's here about to began a mighty war with them. But little did she know, she was just here to explore the world not to fight. And so the story begins... 

The sound of footsteps runing though mud could be heard, Dead bodies lying everywhere, arrows missing targets and cached by trees. Walk forward and scan the area! Said a Aztec Commander. Bring forward any prisoners. Yes my lord replied the guard surrounding the forest. Sir we found a prisoner!! We found one! It was Kari all the men looked at her and were speechless when they brought here to the Commander, she was beautiful short brown hair and light brown eyes. Why should you live the Commander asked taking her by her arms and pulling her closer to him. Why should i let you live when your here in my forest, The commander could tell that she was not sumerian nor was she Roman, she looked to be Asian. I do not know the girl answered in a low scarce voice. The commander raised up her arm above her head, stuck up in the air as if she were raising her hand for a teacher. Behold For this is your. Kori was getting scared as to what he was about to say we're they going to kill her, all these thoughts going through her mind at once. "Behold this is your new God." This is your new queen and savior for here it is that lies of the spoken one "The one that will bring us peace". Kari was supprised at his words she was in noway going to return to being a higher lawilty, queen, princess or what ever. She hated power for it corrupts. And Now this Man that is a Aztec says she is a god this is in no way happening she thought to herself. Men in thin black metal armor surrounded kari bowled their heads and rest their knee's on the ground to worship their new god. 

"For the prophesy will soon be fulfilled" the commander yelled, raising his fist in the air and then pointing them towards the sky. "Why bowl to me? Why? I am no god, I am no savior, I am a human just as you are not your prophesy" Kari exclaimed out loud as the men worshiped her. "But, Oh you are. even you cannot deny it for you will be sacrificed to the sumerian dark lord and join forces. Said the commander. But why sarcrifice your lord Kari asked. See child you are Hikari you are the light and the sumerian Takeru is the kaimei, the darkness and stories say that if the dark and the light combine then a angel of good and evil shall appear upon the sky and kill both to sacrifice to its master and then the world would be given the gift of chance and the first five beings to find the stars of darkened light would be given immortality to live or roam forever on this earth and be leaders, kings, lords, gods, of future generations. They could frame the destiny that will be their very soul and shape the world, but only one would be given the power to change, change what ever he pleases as long as there is a line between good and evil. He could kill you and rid of your essence as if you never excites just to looking in your direction he would be the god of all gods expect the one before him. And now you kari, Hikari will fulfill these dreams this prophesy." Kari kicks the commander in his knee and then stomach and he starts to fall. She quickly run's the oppisite way hearing a ringing in her head. She runs through the forest heading the way towards the way she came in but suddenly stop by a man. He didn't look like a Aztec or Roman he looked similar to her but with only a trace of sumerian. What do you want with me said Kari. She looks up into the mans eyes and see's a strength, a love. Hi my name is Takeru replies the man. 

Ta.. Tat.. Takeru? The one that is the dark lord that shall i be sacrificed to asked Kari in a scared voice. 

No! I am like you I'm am hiding for I do not wish to be Dark, but is an essence for sometimes it consumes me and take me over Takeru said. 

"Well you must be the light I only wish I were you, I would feel no evil." 

Just as Hikari starts to ask a question the soldiers both Sumerian, And Aztecs head their way. Takeru speaks "if you need guidance then listen carefully they will kill us if we do not run and if they catch me only you can save them... 

They both run separate ways Kari the way she got in and Takeru the oppisite. While running the ringing began in Kari's head again. And she soon wondered what Takeru had meant in his words. "If they catch me only you can save them" Save who she thought. Then she heard strange voices in her mind as she apporached a small stream at the end of the forest. Kari head the voices getting louder but could not see anything an soon dropped to her knee's holding her ear's to stop the ringing 

Who are you Kari cries   
Conscience-I am your guardian(Echoing)  
Kari-Why are you here  
Conscience-To guide you to...(Echoing)  
Kari-To what!!!  
Conscience-To immortality(Echoing)  
Kari-Maybe I don't want to be immortal 

A dark cloud forms in Kari's mind she sets on top of the bridge of a castle surrounded by black fog. 

Kari-why have you brought me here  
Conscience-I have brought you nowhere, it's your actions that brought you here   
Consciecne-You deny your fait of immortality, you choose not to live, you denied your true destiny!!!!, The only other choice is to die!!!  
Kari- Then let it be, I will not live in a world of war, anger, hatred, If death comes upon me then I'll welcome it. 

The black fog mask around Kari as if it were here skin, the bridge of the castle starts to crumble and kari see's the dark ocean below , but she also see's the light of the a star it brighten's up the whole sky for about five seconds (Conscience- You could of helped us, but you choose death)  
The stones that the castle break up and split a half and kari begins to fall into the dark ocean 

End Chapter One 

Will Kari live?   
Will she save the world from destruction?  
Find out in Chapter two of "Home of True faiths" 

A/N: Hmmph, it doesn't look so much as a fairytale does it? Oh well if you would like to see chapter 2 please sent feedback, reviews, any thing, flames are welcome thank you. 

P.S. BTW give a rating 1-5 please. 5 high, 1 low 

("I'm surrounded my memories that have no meaning")  
("I'm diagonally parked in an parallel universe" -Kane-E)  
Second quote is so true isn't it email me if ya want bye


End file.
